


Like Hell

by Doubledeckersofa



Category: Marvel, Vision - Fandom, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubledeckersofa/pseuds/Doubledeckersofa
Summary: Wanda deserves to be happy.So I was inspired by today’s episode (6) of Wandavision. Not really sure what it is but it just kinda flowed and I wanna share it.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Like Hell

Wanda never intended for this to happen. She has it all under control. “I have this all under control.” She often reminds herself. It’s her turn to be selfish, right? Right. First, she was experimented on, her and her counter part, Pietro gained these elaborate powers. Her brother? Fast. Speed of light. Wanda? Well, what can’t she do? Telekinesis, telepathy, magic. To name a few. Magic. Oh was she magical. These new found powers so far have only caused pain and suffering and more pain. Second, losing their home to war. Their family. Pietro was her only family, her twin. Great minds think alike. Despite being the same age, Wanda always felt responsible for her brother. Her other half. Third, losing their home town, they’re memories, each other. She lost. She lost her only reason to live. The only reason she volunteered for this experiment, to give him a better life because he deserves it. She deserves it. Broken, shattered, it felt as if she had lost half her own body. Gone. So fragile. Where was she? She could have stopped this, she could have been there, shielding him. Failure.  
Wanda Maximoff lost everything. Her love. Oh, vision. Their connection was unlike any other. Crazy about each other. Vision cared for Wanda, wanted to take care of her and hell she let him. Maybe she should relax for once and let someone else do the fighting. Of course, that’s never been the reality. The fight always came to them. Visions damn loyalty. He couldn’t just sit on the sidelines while his creators out there fighting for the world they live in. She lives in. Her. Wanda; gorgeous, pure, funny. And boy did she love hard. She finally has something to keep going for. Something to fight for and goddamnit she was going to fight Tooth and nail for what she has. Losing Vision felt like all the losses in her life at once. Her family, her home, her life, her heart. All of it ripped away. And she fought like hell. She gets to be selfish. She deserves to be happy. She deserves a nice suburban life with the mini van, kids playing in the yard as vision grills some hot dogs or whatever. It didn’t matter. She has a family and it’s hers and no one can take that from her again. If she fought like hell before then she will become the devil himself.


End file.
